This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the reporting period, 5.4 million ESTs with an average read-length of 250 bp have been generated from 8 tissue types. As a complement to the above sequencing method, 100 million ~28-76 bp ESTs have been generated from 4 tissue types using a template preparation protocol different from that used for the 'long'EST sequencing. A sequence analysis pipeline has been developed by integrating existing tools with custom computer programs. This pipeline gives us the ability to rapidly QC new data with quantitative metrics and build cumulative gene assemblies. The sequence data is now being regularly loaded into the Sequence Read Archive at the NCBI and made freely available to the public. Preliminary assemblies and analysis of the prairie vole transcriptome data indicate we have assembled 29 Mb of sequence from 15,000 genes. We are thus well on our way to partially sequencing 18,000 genes and 50% of the prairie vole transcriptome.